Primus (Rey 10 Episode)
This is the fourth episode of Rey 10, of the first season. Previous Episode: Corrupt Story The episode begins with scenes of last episode Big Chill and Malware fighting (Rey): On the last episode of Rey 10... There are scenes of Big Chill and Malware fgihting, Ben reverts and runs away from Malware, then Rey transforms into Four arms.. (Omnitrix): Omnitrix damaged..- Four arms begins to switch into various aliens. at the end, when XLR8 stopped speeding, Azmuth appears and teleports Rey to Primus. (Azmuth): Welcome to Primus.. End Scene Rey is walking around the forest with Azmuth. (Rey): Th-... This.. This is all true?! (Azmuth): What is all true? (Rey): Alien life! Invasions, Empires?! (Azmuth): Yes, it is all true. I am the smartest in five galaxies, arguably six, I know almost everything. I create things, such as.. (points to the omnitrix) this. (Rey): You invented... (raises his wrist) that? (Azmuth): Yes, and this planet is used to store alien DNA and link to the Omnitrix. Without this planet, the Omnitrix would be useless. (Rey): Well, how can I breathe? (Azmuth): This planet has oxygen. (Rey): I... I can't believe it... (Azmuth): To tell you the truth, you can. But I teleported yo witu not to tour you around... I am here to take what belongs to me. (Rey): Th-... This? (raises his right wrist) (Azmuth): Indeed. (Rey): I... N-... (sighs, looking at the omnitrix) I guess it is your property. Rey crouches, offering the Omnitrix to Azmuth. (Azmuth): Ahh, kind-hearted. I like that. Azmuth jumps on the symbol, causing the omnitrix to flash green, yellow, red, green and finally, black. After the flashes, the Omnitrix falls off Rey's wrist, Azmuth catching it. (Azmuth): Follow me. Rey nods, taking Azmuth's orders. End Scene They approach a dark-wooden house with no windows. They enter it, it looks like a laboratory in there. (Azmuth): This is where I created the omnitrix. Azmuth jumps on the table. Besides Azmuth, there is another Omnitrix which looks exactly like the one from Alien Force. (Azmuth): This, which you've been wearing is the prototype. This, is a semi-final version. (points to the AF omnitrix) (Rey): So wh-... Hey.. Do you hear that? Something exploded near the house. Rey and Azmuth step out, outside, is Malware. (Azmuth): Oh, bloody hell. (Malware): I see you! Malware approaches the duo, Azmuth has both of the omnitrixes. (Rey): Azmuth! Do something! (Azmuth): Oh, dear. Malware.. Stop this nonsense! (Malware): Never, again will I listen to you! I am different from others.. Don't you see?! (Azmuth): I can still fix this! (Malware): You.. Can't. Malware fires lasers at the house, exploding it. (Azmuth): Good thing I have the omnitrixes in my hands. Azmuth throws the prototype version of the omnitrix, while Azmuth has the semi-final attached to it's torso. Rey catches the omnitrix, putting it on his wrist and, Rey transforms into a new alien. It was Feedback (Feedback): Woah! A new alien?! (Azmuth): It has the power of electricity! Azmuth transforms into Water Hazard. (Feedback): I am calling this bad guy Feedback! (looks at water hazard) What do you call this guy? (Water Hazard): Giving names is stupid. (Feedback): I'd call it Water Hazard.. But whatever! Feedback shoots some electricity bolts at Malware, while Water Hazard is firing Water at the bolts, when the eletricity with water hits Malware, it explodes. (Feedback): Cool! Uh... Strategizing? (Azmuth): It's called advantage. Water consumes electricity! (Feedback): Oh.. Okay then! Feedback charges at Malware, with a fist charged by electricity, Water Hazard shoots water at Malware, before Feedback hits it. (Malware): Agghhhh! (Feedback): Malware! You know that you can still turn your side! (Malware): I'll never be calm when you two are around! Give me the omnitrix! (Feedback): Uhhh... No! Feedback is about to punch Malware, but Feedback switches into Heatblast. (Heatblast): Ohhh, man! I forgot this thing is jammed! Heatblast shoots flames at Malware, while Water Hazard transforms into Humungusaur, roaring, and charging at Malware. Humangusaur throws some punches at Malware, grappling eachother. (Heatblast): This is a humungous Dinosaur! (akward silence) HUMUNGUSAUR! COOL! Heatblast switches to Gravattack (Gravattack): Gravity I can handle! (Humungusaur): Rey, lift me up when I tell you to! (Gravattack): Alright! Humungusaur grows in size, winning the grapple with Malware. (Humungusaur): NOW! (Gravattack): On my way! Gravattack points to Humungusaur with his hand, lifting Humungusaur up with Malware. Humungusaur swings Malware and releases it, causing Malware to drop into lava. (Gravattack): Woah! Har-... Gravattack switches to Grey Matter (Grey Matter): -..dcore! Oh. Humungusaur reverts back, slapping Grey Matter's Omnitrix symbol. Rey reverts back. (Azmuth): Don't worry, it's fixed. And keep it. You use it for kind-hearted things. (Rey): Seriously? Thanks! (Azmuth): You'll get teleported now. Good luck! Rey teleports away. End of the episode Category:Episodes Category:Rey 10 Category:Rey 10 Episodes